


The importance of good communication, and the consequences of….not so good communication

by hkandi



Series: Mini Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Big feelings, Bingo, Challenge: kakairu_fest Mini-Bingo, Choking feeling, Complete, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Eventual fluff and better flirting, Feeling feelings, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Hatake Kakashi Needs Help, Hatake Kakashi Needs a Hug, Iruka's a nice guy, Kakashi is a hopeless romantic, Kakashi is socially awkward, M/M, Pakkun's got no patience for him, People want to help them, Ramen at some point, Stick with it though!, Things You Said When You Were Drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi
Summary: Kakashi works with Iruka, and has a crush on him. Kakashi is also pretty socially awkward at times. It doesn’t help that Iruka is like sunshine itself, but is involved with Mizuki. What’s Kakashi to do?If he’s lucky, continue to be socially awkward and mope alone.The universe isn’t letting him be lucky.***This is covering three bingo prompts via one each chapter, see the title for the prompt...
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Mizuki/Umino Iruka
Series: Mini Bingo 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640692
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126
Collections: KakaIru 2019 Mini Bingo!





	1. Things you said when you were drunk

**Author's Note:**

> [FILLED]Collars | [FILLED]Forehead kiss | Gender swap  
> ---|---|---  
> [FILLED]Things you said when you were drunk | Free | [FILLED]Hanahaki disease  
> Zombie au | Choking | Friends to lovers  
>   
> (Sorry mine's not as pretty as others' cards....) 

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Kakashi wondered what he was doing out on a Friday night, and said this aloud.

Genma slung an arm over his shoulder. "Celebrating Gai's birthday!"

"Maa, I guess I can suffer through it once a year." Kakashi's gaze wandered around as his friends talked about this and that. He recognized some faces, mostly ones closer to him, also out for Gai’s party, and continued to look around the bar. Might as well see who comes out on a Friday night, or at all for that matter. He was used to staying in, either by himself or with some close friends, most of whom were out tonight. Bars weren’t exactly his thing.

Needless to say, he was surprised when his eyes fell on Iruka, and Kakashi quickly glanced away. Of all the times and places to run into someone he knew…surely, the universe wouldn’t be cruel and would help them stay apart tonight, right?

However, it didn't prevent them from bumping into each other later in the night. 

“Stupid universe,” Kakashi grumbled to himself, as he gave a small wave to Iruka. “Yo.”

"I'm surprised to see you out," Iruka said, with a warm smile. "Wait, that came out wrong. It's nice to see you outside of work, for something non-work related. I hope you're having fun?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Just out for a friend's birthday."

"I hope you'll come out for my birthday," Iruka said with a wink.

"Maybe, no promises," Kakashi responded, instantly regretting how it didn’t sound as playful aloud as it had in his head. However, Iruka's friends called him away before they could talk more.

Both men continued to drink, it was a bar on a Friday night after all.

Feeling strongly buzzed, Kakashi's gaze continued to wander and look for Iruka over the course of the night. He noticed Mizuki was with Iruka, or, more correctly, draped over him, getting handsier as the night continued. Iruka didn’t seem to mind, but didn’t seem to encourage it.

Or was that the alcohol making Kakashi see it that way? It was hard to tell while his friends talked about different topics, Kakashi kept getting distracted.

It doesn’t distract him completely from his own thoughts, though. He doesn't like Mizuki, no one does. Surely Iruka doesn't either? Iruka's just a nice guy, probably too nice to be rude to Mizuki. Kakashi knows he would be nicer to Iruka than Mizuki would. Kakashi has run through this in his head too many times to count, since starting work at the school and seeing Iruka here and there. The warm smile, the way the teachers, parents, and kids love him. How Iruka chews on his pen when he’s deep in thought.

Kakashi thinks the smile he gets from Iruka is warmer than the smile Iruka gives Mizuki. He lets his mind wander while Gai is telling a story to their circle of friends, he’s heard this story before. The alcohol lets Kakashi’s mind wander to thinking about seeing Iruka smile at him more, over coffee, out on a date….

Unfortunately, the alcohol also tells him it would be a good idea to tell Iruka his thoughts about Mizuki when they next run into each other up at the bar.

“Some night, huh?” Iruka says. His ponytail has drooped a little, and a few hairs have come out and framed his face. It’s a good look for him, and distracts Kakashi from making the polite small talk like anyone else would.

"Mizuki isn't good for you," Kakashi blurts out instead.

Iruka looks at him, surprised. "Why would you say that?"

"As your..." Kakashi searches for a good word, the right word. "Coworker..." he dies a little inside. "It's just a feeling I have."

Kakashi didn’t want to say coworker. He wanted to say "friend," but he couldn't get that word out, for whatever reason.

While he's mentally berating himself yet again, he doesn't see how Iruka is saddened by his choice in word.

"Thank you for your...feeling...Kakashi," Iruka says, and Kakashi frowns. The bartender calls to him, and when he turns away, drink in hand, sees Iruka has left.

Kakashi sighs, and returns to his group of friends.

“What’s up?” Asuma asks, noticing the change.

“Nothing,” Kakashi says, but is startled when Genma slings an arm over his shoulder.

“Looks like you just struck out with someone!” Genma says, the toothpick in his mouth bobbing as he grins.

“Ooh! Did you meet someone?” Kurenai asks, returning from elsewhere in the bar and snuggling into Asuma’s side. “Details!”

“It’s no one,” Kakashi says, but is again interrupted by Genma.

“It was a fit guy,” he tells their friends. “Brunette, ponytail, nicely dressed. But he seemed to duck out pretty fast when your back was turned,” he said looking at Kakashi, who shrugged.

“It’s a coworker,” he said.

“Ooh!” Kurenai said, again. “Is it The coworker? The one you talk about but don’t talk about?”

Kakashi rolled his eyes. “Maybe.”

“And he was out on the same night we drag you out, and at the same bar no less! It’s fate!” Kurenai proclaimed, clasping her hands together.

“I was stupid,” Kakashi said, running a hand through his hair. “I said things when drinking that no one would say in their right mind. This is why I don’t come out, or why I shouldn’t drink when I do.”

“Ah, can’t be that bad,” Asuma offered.

Kakashi shot him a pointed look and frowned. “I told him the guy he’s seeing isn’t good for him,” he said.

“Oh,” Asuma commented. “I see.”

“Is he?” Kurenai asked. “Not good for him?”

“Yeah, I mean no, he’s not. He used to be at work too and he’s just….I have a bad vibe off him, a lot of the staff did and some of the students. He’s just like skeevey and slimey, and I don’t know why Iruka is with him.”

“When he could be with you,” Kurenai said, smiling.

“So you had too much to drink and told him not to be with the guy he probably went home with, what’s the big deal really?” Genma said.

The group looked at him.

“What? Could be worse, right? He didn’t seem to make a big deal of it. He’s been drinking tonight too, I’m sure it’s not a big deal.” He took a sip of his drink. “And who knows, maybe you knocked some sense into him with your drunken insight.”

“It wasn’t drunken insight,” Kakashi corrected him. “I only said it because I’ve been drinking. Big difference.”

“To liquid courage!” Asuma said, raising his glass to toast.

“What are we toasting so joyfully?” Gai said, moving from one group of his friends to theirs. 

“Kakashi drunkenly spilled some beans to a crush,” Genma said, grinning.

“Rival! You have a crush! You have a precious person! Joyful, youthful love! I need details!”

Kakashi sighed and slumped in his chair. This was going to be a long night.


	2. Choking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [FILLED]Collars | [FILLED]Forehead kiss | Gender swap  
> ---|---|---  
> [FILLED]Things you said when you were drunk | Free | [FILLED]Hanahaki disease  
> Zombie au | [FILLED]Choking | Friends to lovers  
>   
> (Sorry mine's not as pretty as others' cards....)

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Kakashi feels like he's being choked every time he sees or thinks about Iruka after that night, especially when anything related to Mizuki comes up.

Like that time a few days later when Mizuki actually came to school to drop something off for Iruka. Probably lunch. Kakashi knows Mizuki brings him lunch sometimes, but it’s just so Mizuki can crow about “how much of a good guy I am.” Iruka picks at the food after he leaves, Mizuki never brings him anything Iruka actually eats. Kakashi knows he would make bento boxes for Iruka full of fish and rice and vegetables, Iruka loves vegetables. Kakashi would run out and get them ramen, if they were together. He likes to think about what it would be like to not just eat together, but cook together too, make lunches the day before together, then eat them together with Iruka’s fellow teachers.

Kakashi can’t help but have these thoughts pop up while he stirs his coffee, knowing that he doesn’t have the stomach to eat. The feelings, the sadness, the choking…he hasn’t had an appetite.

He tries, he really does. About a week and a half after That Night, he approached Iruka’s classroom just after school had let out, when all the kids would be gone, with the intention of apologizing to Iruka.

But he heard him on the phone as Kakashi approached the open door to his classroom. 

“No, Mizuki,” Kakashi heard Iruka say, and his heart dropped. A second later he at least realized that Iruka was on the phone to Mizuki, due to his pauses in conversation. “It’s not….yeah, I know, but…..yeah, I know you just brought me lunch yesterday. It was appreciated, but it doesn’t mean….it’s just not….I just feel that….” Iruka sighs. “Fine, whatever, I’m going to hang up now.”

Kakashi realized, in his despair, that Iruka had ended the conversation, and so he ran away. Literally.

His brain tried to tell him that it sounded like Iruka was not pleased with Mizuki, and shouldn’t that give him some hope?

But he squashes it as he’s back in his office, trying to catch his breath. Whether from running away or the choking feeling from being close, so close to Iruka…he’s not sure.

He continues to try to hide his feelings, to bury them deep, and eventually feels he's successful. Tells himself he is, that the embarrassment isn’t choking him anymore, just the same old longing and feelings he has had for Iruka for a while now.

Really, he tells himself, I should be used to this feeling now.

It used to lighten up when he would see Iruka, and would vanish completely when they interacted.

Those days are long gone now, and Kakashi only has himself to blame. It’s not like Iruka is avoiding him, it’s Kakashi doing the avoiding. He doesn’t go into the faculty-only areas during lunch hours now, or right before classes start, or right after school ends.

And he’s staff, not faculty per se, so he’s not really avoiding the event planning meetings the school admin holds for this semester’s big fundraising event. Faculty, teachers like Iruka, it’s a given they’ll help. Other staff, like IT guys like Kakashi? He’s on the fringe (as usual) and could volunteer. He has, in the past, knowing that it’s good for him to socialize more, to help others. And if he knew it meant more time in the vicinity of Iruka, well, that was an added bonus.

A very calculated bonus, but still.

So, less time in those areas, no big event for him…no interactions with Iruka…Kakashi’s thinking that after about three weeks he’s got things under control. The choking feels like…like a sore throat. Not cold hands wringing his neck.

Until one day when Tsunade calls him to her office to fix her computer.

As Kakashi’s fingers danced over her keyboard, she studied him from where she sat in a spare chair.

"What's really going on, brat?"

His fingers continued as he glanced at her and frowned slightly.

"Have you gotten into the principal's secret stash of alcohol again?" he asked.

"Pssh," Tsunade said, waving her hand. "Mine's better. Anyway, don't change the subject."

Kakashi frowns to himself. He's known Tsunade for a while, way before working here, and he'd like to tell her, to share his feelings and concerns, but can't.

If I don't have feelings, I won't get hurt, that's his motto.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he says instead.

"I think," Tsunade commented, studying her painted nails. "You're pining after someone."

"And I think you've read one too many of Jiraiya's books."

She smiled. "My husband is a great writer! And so what if I have? It's true, isn't it?"

Kakashi shrugged and rummaged in his work bag. "Do you just work here to drink and meddle?"

She shrugged. "Beats daytime tv. Don't change the subject, again."

“Who said I did the first time?”

Tsunade rolled her eyes and put her feet up. “Brat, I’ve known you for too long. You’ve changed your routine, and this is the first big fundraiser you haven’t signed up for since you started working here. You’re also slouching more than usual, and I think you’ve lost a little weight.”

“So perceptive, maybe you’re in the wrong profession,” Kakashi suggested. “You could’ve been a doctor, a police officer, or running all of Konoha, with skills like those.”

“I’m choosing to ignore you,” she said, picking up her phone. “Plus, it’s been like three weeks since you asked Jiraiya about his writing.” She looked at him. “That’s a big tell, if I ever knew one.”

“You’re not exactly a good enough gambler to tell me about tells,” Kakashi said, tapping away at her computer again. If he focuses on her screen, maybe she’ll leave him alone…

“Ok, so it’s recent, and it’s related to something, no, someone here,” Tsunade said, putting her phone down and tenting her fingers. “Are they single?”  


Kakashi remains silent as he worked.

“That’s not a no.”

“It’s not a yes,” he argued.

“Hmmm, so seeing someone, but not serious? We can work with that.”

Kakashi finally breaks and sighs. He stops working and turns to look at her, and knows she knows she’s won.

“It’s someone here, they’re with someone, I drunkenly offered my not too favorable opinion on their being with that person, it was not received well. Now I’m embarrassed and miserable and have even less of a shot with them. There. Happy?”

Tsunade grinned. “Yes, that you told me. No, that you’re unhappy. Not received well how?”

“They….just….left?”

Tsunade shoots him a disappointed look. “Just left? Really?” Kakashi nods, and she sighs and waves it away. “That’s nothing. I was hoping for some big blowout, like dumped a drink on you, made a scene, you fought their lover. Something, anything like that.”

Kakashi shook his head. “You have been reading too much Icha Icha.”

“So what’s the big deal?”

“You sound like Genma,” Kakashi mutters as he resumes working on her computer. “I drunkenly told a coworker his partner isn’t good for him, pretty much insulting them both and strongly suggesting that I had a reason to be invested in his love life. You think that’s not a big deal? I feel like I can’t breathe sometimes because of it.”

Tsunade clicked her tongue at him and picks up her phone again. “I didn’t realize it was so serious for you. You’re coming over for dinner tonight, Jiraiya and I will help you figure out what to do. It’s nothing you, me, Jiraiya, sake, and Icha Icha can’t solve!”

Kakashi sighs as he works. “It’s a good thing it’s a Friday, or neither of us would be showing up for work tomorrow.” He rolls his shoulders and loosens his tie more than he had. 

The choking feeling has returned….


	3. Friends to lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the last chapter was all angsty feelings, but thanks for sticking around for this one! All worth it!
> 
> \----
> 
> [FILLED]Collars | [FILLED]Forehead kiss | Gender swap  
> ---|---|---  
> [FILLED]Things you said when you were drunk | Free | [FILLED]Hanahaki disease  
> Zombie au | [FILLED]Choking | [FILLED]Friends to lovers  
>   
> (Sorry mine's not as pretty as others' cards....)

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Kakashi ruminated on his conversation with Tsunade (and later with her and Jiraiya, and too much sake), for several days, as he usually did.

He felt grateful to have not seen Iruka in that time.

So naturally, his luck would run out eventually.

He saw Iruka in the hallway, reading a book while walking. Kakashi chose to stay quiet, hoping he wouldn't be noticed.

He pulled out his own phone, to appear distracted.

Then he heard his own voice call out to Iruka. When did that happen? Why was his voice such a traitor?

"Hey, Iruka."

Iruka looked up and smiled, stopping in his tracks. "Hi Kakashi! Haven't seen you in a while."

"Uh, yeah," Kakashi said, scratching his head as they stood in the hallway together. Might as well jump into it. "Look, about that night, a few weeks ago, at the bar…about what I said..."

Iruka gave him a small smile. "It's ok, don't worry about it."

"I....no," Kakashi said. Now or never, right? "Don't be with Mizuki." Was he really taking Tsunade’s advice?

Iruka was shocked. "What?"

"He doesn't appreciate you. Does he know how you like your tea? How big of a sweet tooth you have? That you tie your hair three times because two is too low and four is too tight?"

"Kakashi?" Iruka asked, shaking his from his thoughts.

Kakashi then literally shook his head. Damn, it was another time of replaying his favorite Icha Icha movie scene and projecting it into real life. Jiraiya warned him about doing that too much. Thank god he hadn't actually said any of that out loud!

"As your friend, I just don't think it's a good idea," he said, without thinking.

Iruka frowned slightly. "You said we're friends?"

"No?"

"No?"

"No?"

Iruka sighed. "You always say 'coworkers,' not friends."

It was Kakashi's turn to sigh. "Maa, I'm an idiot. I do think we're..." he could do it, he already said it once... "Friends." He released a breath he didn't know he was holding, and relaxed.

He was rewarded with a warm smile from Iruka.

"Ok then! We're friends!"

"Great! Cool," Kakashi said. "Friends."

Iruka laughed nervously. “And….me and Mizuki…it wasn’t serious, we just hung out sometimes.”

“He acts like it’s serious, coming by here after the students are gone and all.” Kakashi kicks himself, would he come off like a stalker for noticing?

Fortunately, Iruka doesn’t seem to read into it. “He’s….” Iruka rolls his eyes tiredly while thinking about what to say. “Got his own views. And it’s behind me now. Anyway….do you want to join me and some other teachers for a drink later? Next week will be busy with the last few days before the fundraiser, so we need to get it in while we can!"

Kakashi frowned slightly. "I would, but I have to dog sit tonight, unfortunately. But, another time?"

Iruka nodded. "Of course! Actually…" he said, biting his lip. “Some of us are going out tomorrow too. You could join us then? Maybe? If you’re free?”

“Uh, yeah, sure, I’m free then,” Kakashi said.

“Great!” Iruka said, giving him another smile. “Oh! Why don’t I put my number in your phone, then I can text you where and when,” he said, holding out his hand.

Kakashi gulped and looked down to where his phone was still out in his hand. He silently unlocked it, pulled up his contacts, and passed it to Iruka.

“Cool,” Iruka said, looking at his phone and fidgeting with it a bit. “I just texted myself, so I have yours too,” he said, as he passed it back to Kakashi.

“Cool,” Kakashi said, parroting Iruka, while his own brain short circuited, and he felt the phantom choking sensation truly loosen for the first time since That Night.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Iruka said.

"Bye, friend!" Kakashi said as they left, and kicked himself for how un-cool that was.

\----

At home, he tells Pakkun about his day. 

"Ok, sure, I didn't tell him I was dog sitting my own dog, I needed a fast excuse to not go. Baby steps right?"

Pakkun was not impressed.

“You know,” Kakashi said, sitting up out of his slouch on the sofa, “he spoke in the past tense.” He stood and began to pace, while Pakkun rolled over on the sofa and watched.

“He did, didn’t he? ‘It wasn’t serious, we just hung out sometimes.’ And ‘it’s behind me now.’” Kakashi stops pacing and scratches his chin. He looks at Pakkun. “Should I read into it? I should read into it, right? Why else would he say it?”

Pakkun yawns. Kakashi takes a deep breath.

“You’re right. I shouldn’t read into it, too much. Just see what happens.”

_________

They were watching television later when Kakashi’s phone buzzed. He opened it and almost dropped it when he saw a text from Iruka.

“How’s the dog sitting going?”

Kakashi looked at Pakkun. “He’s asking about you.”

Pakkun sighed, and Kakashi followed suit.

“I can’t send a picture, if he ever met you he’d know I was lying.” He was lost in thought for a few minutes before replying.

“Can’t complain, the dog took me for a good walk earlier. How was tonight?”

A few minutes later came a reply, with Iruka laughing at his text and sharing that it was an unremarkable night.

I: We’re all ready for next week’s event to be over with. Sorry in advance for us all complaining tomorrow night, probably.  
K: It’s understandable, they’re always a big deal.  
I: I haven’t seen you at the meetings for it lately, are you helping out?

Kakashi pauses and purses his lips at his phone. He’s torn. On the one hand, he feels excited that Iruka noticed his absence and is checking in on him. On the other hand, did he disappoint the brunette by not being there? How should he answer?

K: Something came up, but I’m free now, so I can be there and helping out next week too

A safe reply, he figures.

I: Awesome! Glad to hear it!  
I: On that note, I should get to bed finally, gotta get up early to run and get in all my grading before we all meet up. I’ll text you tomorrow, have a good night!  
K: You too!

Kakashi sets his phone down and scratches Pakkun’s head. He takes what feels like his first real breath in a few weeks.

___

The next day passes in a bit of a blur. Kakashi wakes up feeling light, so light, so happy, it’s unreal. He goes for a long run (thinking about running with Iruka gets him through an extra two miles) and cleans his place, opening the windows for fresh air. Anything to get in sunshine and fresh air!

Iruka does text with the information and Kakashi tries to pick clothes that look nice but not like he was trying too hard.

He alerts some friends that plans with them changed and he’s actually leaving to interact in public on a Saturday night. People reply with fake shock (Asuma), real shock (Gai), bad advice (Genma), and cheers of excitement (Kurenai).

At the bar, Kakashi is again pleasantly surprised to see that it’s actually a good group of people out, staff from school he not only tolerates, but likes. He doesn’t even freak out that Iruka arrives late, as Kakashi was actually having a good conversation with Anko and Raidou.

“You made it!” Iruka says, clapping him on the shoulder and giving him a warm smile.

Kakashi returns it with a genuine grin. “Maa, of course. And for once I wasn’t the one running late…”

Iruka blushes and shakes his head. “Long story. Let’s drink!”

_______

The group drinks, and drinks, and drinks. It’s going to be a rough next week working lots of extra hours to get the fundraiser ready. Who came up with the idea of a festival? No one can remember, but everyone swears to never do it again.

Kakashi wants to not drink much, remembering That Night, but coworkers won’t take no for an answer, Iruka included.

“You know how I can get when I’m drunk,” Kakashi can’t help but say, as Iruka passes him another drink several rounds in.” He can feel his own face heat up at the memory.

Iruka, dear, sweet Iruka, just smiles innocently at him. “I’m counting on it,” he says, winking at him, and moves to talk to Anko, leaving a rather stunned Kakashi in his wake.

They cross paths during the rest of the night, standing near each other or not, talking to each other, or not.

When the group decides to call it a night, they bid everyone goodbye and find they’re left standing outside of the bar. 

Iruka stretches. “Feels good to be out in the fresh air.”

Kakashi laughs. “That’s how I’ve felt all day,” he says, without thinking, damn alcohol.

Iruka grins at him. “I’m hungry. Are you hungry?” Kakashi nods. “Let’s get food.” Iruka links arms with him and leads him off. Kakashi doesn’t know where they’re going, and doesn’t care. Iruka wants to spend time with him, and dear kami they’re touching….

Over a bowl of ramen, which Iruka claims is “the absolute definite thing you need after drinking,” they talk.

Kakashi knows he’s sharing too much, he doesn’t usually talk about himself, but damn, the alcohol. He tries to tell himself that he at least didn’t share anything embarrassing…right?

Iruka rewards him with smiles, earnest questions, laughter, and sharing his own information.

Kakashi insists on paying at the end, and waves off Iruka’s protests.

“I’ll get it next time,” Iruka says happily, propping his arm on the table and leaning his cheek into his hand.

“Next time?” Kakashi asks, suddenly feeling sober.

Iruka blinks a few times and gives him a soft smile. “Uh huh. This was fun. I like spending time with you, I’m glad you opened up more tonight.”

“Uh…” Kakashi says, at a loss for words.

“Actually!” Iruka says, sitting up, excited. “You could come over to my place for dinner tomorrow night, after we finish working on the festival!”

“Uh…” Kakashi can feel his eyes bugging out of his head.

“Oh, did you have plans? I shouldn’t assume,” Iruka says, biting his bottom lip. It’s too distracting for Kakashi.

“No, I’m free,” he hears himself say.

“Great,” Iruka says, standing so they can leave.

They use their phones to get rides home, living in opposite directions means it’s pointless to share one. 

“Oh, looks like mine’s a minute away, that was fast,” Iruka says, frowning.

“Yeah, mine is a few more minutes out,” Kakashi says.

“This was fun, I’m excited for tomorrow,” Iruka says. He hesitates, before leaning up and quickly kissing Kakashi on the lips, just seconds before his car pulls up.

“Text me when you get home,” Iruka says, hopping into the car, and Kakashi nods.

A short time later, Kakashi does just that, and gets a warm text back from Iruka.

Kakashi updates Pakkun as he settles into bed next to the pug. 

“And I’m going to his place for dinner after,” he says, yawning and burying his face into the pillow.

“I should pick up a dessert,” he says as he starts to fall asleep. “Iruka likes sweets,” he says, falling asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My free space story is up next! AKA I'm hitting bingo a few times.... : )


End file.
